


Dot's The Way, Uh-Huh Uh-Huh, I LIKE IT!

by SlutWriter



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Anal, Cock Slapping, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Excessive Semen, F/M, Humiliation, Hung Shota, Incest, Oral, Sister/Brother, Snowballing, cum swapping, huge penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: Originally released by Superjizz in the early 2000's, "Dot's The Way Uh-Huh Uh-Huh I Like It!" is a depraved ReBoot stroke fic in which Dot Matrix and her younger brother Enzo are forced to be as depraved as possible to outscore the player in the "Sexodrome" game cube.*** I am not the author of this story. I am reposting it with the explicit, written permission of the author. ***





	Dot's The Way, Uh-Huh Uh-Huh, I LIKE IT!

**Author's Note:**

> Archivist's note - This is Superjizz's original disclaimer from the early 2000's:
> 
> WARNING: This story is not for children, angry feminists, lawyers, or the perpetually outraged. This story is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only.

“Incoming game…Incoming game…” Droned the warning, in a soft female monotone. A cube of coruscating blue energy descended from above and the frightened binomes, inhabitants of Mainframe, scurried away.

“Everybody out of this sector! Everybody out!” Dot exclaimed, directing the binomes out of the area. To be caught in a game cube was to risk being nullified and Dot was doing her best to keep the hapless denizens from getting trapped. She wore her traditional tan, tight fitting outfit and it hugged every part of her body. Dot’s big tits and shapely ass were quite a sight and she loved the looks she got, but would never admit it openly.

“Dot, we need to get out of here ourselves, the game cube is getting too close!” Andraia remarked, arriving on the scene. Matrix, Dot’s younger brother, was not far behind and was also helping evacuate the area.

“We have to clear out this sector as much as we can, this game cube looks slightly different than most others. There’s no way of telling what it will do.” Dot replied.

“Any sign of Bob?” Matrix asked. The gruff and rugged Matrix once was known as Enzo in his younger days, but after getting caught in the game cubes and being lost for many cycles he had grown to adulthood and adopted the name of Matrix, his sister’s last name. He had lost an eye in a battle with a game sprite and had replaced it with a targeting orb.

“No, he’s still with the Surfer and Mouse looking for a torn portal. They want to find it and repair it before it gets worse.” Dot sighed.

“Well let’s just get these binomes out of….” Matrix retorted but stopped short. He saw something moving over near one of the buildings. It was his faithful dog!

“Friskit!” Matrix called out, but the dog didn’t notice. He was growling at something in the alleyway.

“What did you find there, boy?” Matrix asked, walking over to the alley.

“Matrix, we don’t have time for this! Come on!” Andraia yelled but Matrix paid no attention.

“Come on Andraia, let’s grab him and that dog of his before we get trapped in this cube ourselves. It’s going to touch down any moment now.” Dot said.

Matrix turned the corner into the alley and saw a shape lurking in the shadows…no it was two shapes! Friskit continued to stare at the shades, growling ferociously.

“Hello?” Matrix called out, moving forward very cautiously. “Is there anyone there? If there is then you’d better come out now, you idiots, because a game cube is dropping on this sector right now!”

Dot and Andraia walked up beside Matrix, accidentally startling him, but then they all three were shocked when from out of the shadows emerged two distinct figures.

“Hello, boy. And I must say that game sprite you have with you looks quite charming. And the beautiful miss Dot Matrix, how long it has been.” Exclaimed Megabyte in his deep rich voice.

“Now, now, now, you mustn’t forget about dear little me…ahahahahahaaaa!” Cackled Hexadecimal as she walked into the light.

“HEXADECIMAL! MEGABYTE! But…but…it can’t…” Dot’s sentence was never finished as suddenly the game cube enveloped them all and they were drawn inside the game.

  
Dot, Andraia, Matrix, Friskit, Hexadecimal, and Megabyte looked around and saw that they were in a huge cavernous dungeon labyrinth. It was brightly lit, unlike most dungeons and filled with tables, benches, chairs, chains, ropes, and whips.

“Megabyte! How did you survive? I thought you were…” Matrix began.

“Dead? Oh no, my dear boy. I’m as healthy as a horse. Of course, I’m not the original Megabyte, I’m simply an illegal copy. A back-up, if you will. My entire purpose was to lure you all into this game cube because I know you cannot win this game.”

“Quite clever, isn’t he?” Hexadecimal purred to Andraia, leaning up against her.

“What do you mean? There’s no game I can’t beat! Glitch…game stats!” Matrix commanded, using his glitch tool to find out about the game. The small wrist device beeped a few times and then displayed the information to Matrix. The game warrior’s jaw went slack and his eyes widened.

“That’s the spirit, baby! Let’s show these viruses what we can do!” Andraia remarked, energetically, pulling away from Hexadecimal. Friskit growled in agreement and Dot smirked, confident that Megabyte would quickly be proven wrong.

Megabyte simply smiled evilly and looked at Matrix while Hexadecimal stood between Dot and Andraia and smiled as she hugged them in a phony show of camaraderie.

Matrix finally spoke, “It says this is a sex game called ‘Sexodrome.’ The purpose of the game is to have as much sex as possible within the time limit with the designated target. The User is in another part of the labyrinth and will be competing with us with the game sprites there. The game is scored based not only on the amount of sex engaged in but also the type. The more…depraved, kinky, and humiliating…sex acts earn much more points than the ordinary type. The worst news is that our designated target is…Dot.”

Andraia gasped and Friskit whined, quizzically. There was nothing but uproarious laughter from Megabyte and Hexadecimal, as they looked at the faces of their foes.

“Oh, Dot! Whatever will you do this time?” Hexadecimal guffawed, reveling in Dot’s shocked look of dismay.

“The game timer has not actually begun yet, but you might want to get accustomed to the idea of being nullified right now and save yourself the bother…and that goes also for the rest of you.” Megabyte sneered.

“How can this get any worse?” Dot remarked.

Suddenly from around a corner sped a small yellow box with arms and legs and a face on it’s glass front. “Hey! Your old friend, Mike the TV, here! Don’t worry folks, I’ll transmit the whole thing to every corner of Mainframe! Everybody will see the whole sordid thing! Hexadecimal and Megabyte will not get away with this, no matter what terrible humiliation and degradation Dot goes through! This is ‘must see’ TV!”

“MIKE!!!” Yelled Andraia, Matrix, and Dot, all in unison. The feisty little yellow character immediately became silent.

“It’s worse.” Dot moaned.

“Well, well, how very amusing.” Megabyte chuckled, darkly. “Dot, I believe you are about to become famous all over Mainframe…unless, of course, you want to just quit and become nullified with your ‘sacred’ dignity intact.”

“Shut up, Megabyte!” Matrix snarled.

“Now, now, boy…no need to be uncivil. I will even offer my services to Miss Matrix in winning this game if she should so desire…hahahahaha!” Megabyte laughed.

“Ooooh, me too! Me too!” Hexadecimal chimed in, clapping her hands together.

“I believe everyone’s survival here is all up to the delightful Miss Dot.” Megabyte remarked.

“Megabyte, you slimy systems error! I’m gonna…” Matrix began but Dot cut him off.

“He’s right.” She said. “If we don’t beat the User at his own game then we’re going to nullified and that’s a lot worse than living with the shame of whatever we do in this perverted sex game.”

“Dot you can’t really mean…” Andraia trailed off.

“I’ll do it.” Dot replied, reluctantly. Andraia and Matrix exchanged stunned looks as Megabyte and Hexadecimal gloated. Dot’s demeanor soon changed, though, from one of defeat to pure determination.

Turning to face both Megabyte and Hexadecimal she exclaimed. “You two had better be serious about your offer to help me win this game!”

“Oh, you can count on it.” Megabyte replied as Hexadecimal giggled evilly.

“Ummm…I don’t want to panic anyone but THE GAME IS STARTING!” Matrix exclaimed, staring wide eyed at the Glitch device on his wrist.

“Okay, everyone…time to reboot!” Dot said. “That also goes for you too, Megabyte and Hexadecimal, if you can.”

Dot pressed her reboot icon and changed instantly. She looked the same except for the fact that her big tits had doubled in size and she was now wearing a black g-string that was so tight and so small that it revealed more than it concealed.

Matrix pressed his reboot icon and changed into his young self. He was Enzo again, and totally naked. He looked down in surprise at the huge penis hanging between his young legs. It was twice the size of his cock when he was an adult!

Andraia pressed her reboot icon and changed into a big-busted version of herself, much like Dot’s new form but between her legs hung a heavy cock that was even bigger and wider than Enzo’s!

Friskit also had a reboot icon and changed into a huge mastiff with a giant dog-cock and a wickedly spiked collar. He was so big that his head was at the same level as Dot’s and his big, long, throbbing, pointy dog-penis was not even fully erect and it was the biggest of all three. Friskit no longer had a cartoonish body and resembled a giant cgi war-dog perfectly.

Megabyte, as he was only a copy of the real Megabyte, was also capable of taking part in the game and pressed a green icon on his chest. Suddenly he transformed into a gigantic hulking war-stallion, a draft horse of the largest and most powerful variety. His sleek and mighty muscles rippled under his dark brown body and his penis, even sheathed, was incredibly huge.

Hexadecimal, a copy like Megabyte, pressed her green icon and instantly changed. She wore a tight, scanty, form-fitting, thong-back, black, one-piece bikini with high black boots. On her wrists were studded bracers and she clutched a whip in one hand.

“Who came up with these forms!?” Dot asked, incredulously.

“Actually they all come from the fantasies of the target individual.” Enzo (formerly Matrix) answered, sheepishly.

“Ummm…yes…well…” Dot stammered, feeling very embarrassed, and not just because she was standing in front of her friends and foes completely naked. Her innermost fantasies were laid as bare as her stunningly gorgeous body.

“You really want to do it with me, your little brother? I’m just a kid!” Enzo inquired, staring up into Dot’s face. He smiled and stroked his big cock.

“Well…yeah. I was always kind of curious, you know? I guess it’s incest but who cares now? It might help us win this game!” Dot replied, staring wantonly at the little boy’s over-sized dick.

“Hey, I like this form! Woo-hooo! Yeah, baby! Come to momma!” Andraia yelled, grabbing her big cock, spreading her legs, licking her lips slowly, and doing a little bump-n-grind sex dance. She looked mischievously at Dot and Enzo as she pumped her big dick and wagged it around in the air. Her big tits wobbled and swayed as she undulated sexily.

“Andraia, you never change. You adapt to these games way too quickly.” Enzo replied, in his young voice.

“You know it, lover boy! That’s because I’m a game sprite, honey, and I was made for these things! Say, did anyone ever tell you how sexy your little butt is?” Andraia exclaimed, never stopping her slow and nasty dance.

“Mmhhhh…I think I’m going to enjoy this, even if it means helping these fools win the game.” Hexadecimal leered, stroking her whip.

Megahorse (formerly Megabyte) whinnied and pawed the ground with a hoof and shook his dark mane as Friskit panted, his drooling tongue lolling from the corner of his mouth as he stared at Dot.

“What are those?” Dot asked pointing at two large metallic rods in a holder on the wall.

“They’re plug-n-plays. Devices that females can insert inside themselves and become she-males. They morph adapt to the user’s form. It looks like Andraia started off with one already, but she can become female instead of she-male anytime she wishes.” Enzo replied, unable to take his eyes off of both Dot and Andraia.

“Well, don’t count on that happening right away, you little stud-muffin!” Andraia retorted, giving Enzo a lewd stare.

Mike the TV hit his reboot icon and suddenly there was a descrambler box on his head. “No Pay-Per-View, here! This one’s going out faaaar and wiiide for everyone to see!” Mike excitedly exclaimed. Then he simply vanished into thin air. He was everywhere in the game at once and could broadcast everything from anyplace…but Mike, himself, could not be seen or heard.

“Just like Dot’s sexy pussy.” Hexadecimal grinned.

Suddenly there was a loud sound like an alarm bell. The game had now started.

“Okay, if we’re going to win this game and get out of this intact then let’s do it!” Dot announced.

“First Round!” a voice from nowhere loudly proclaimed.

Dot and Enzo were suddenly teleported to a replica of Dot’s Diner and multiple cameras, discretely placed, relayed the entire scene at most every possible angle to Mike the TV, who was elsewhere in the game. The entire broadcast would be seen by millions.

“Wow, sis, you look great!” Enzo said, looking up at his big sister and admiring her stunningly sexy naked light green body.

“You’re pretty hot yourself, little brother!” Dot replied, looking at his big erection. He might be only a boy, but there was nothing small about the size of the cock sticking out between his legs. Dot hefted a huge tit in her hand and slowly licked her lips as she fixed Enzo with a sultry, sexy, hungry stare.

“I’ve been afraid to tell you before but…I’ve always wanted to fuck you, sis.” Enzo said, slowly pumping his big heavy cock in his hand. He could not even encircle his massive cock’s girth with one hand it was so large.

“That’s okay,” Dot breathed, “Because I’ve always wanted to have sex with you too, Enzo. Remember your birthday party when I wore that red dress and sang for you? I was thinking about doing you during that entire song. You really are alpha-numeric, little brother, and I’m glad that finally I’m going to get to do what I’ve always fantasized about doing with you.”

“I’ve always wanted you, too, Dot! I never said or did anything because it was…” Enzo said.

“…incest? You bet it is!” Dot added. “But you know what? That makes me want to do it even more with you. I want it kinky and nasty, Enzo, so let’s make up now for lost time, okay?”

“Whooo-hooo! Alright! You got it, sis!” Enzo enthusiastically replied.

“Good, now why don’t you lick my titties? I know you’ve always wanted to. I’ve seen the way you stare at them.” Dot smiled as she leaned down and let her pendulous greenish breast globes wobble directly in front of Enzo’s surprised face.

“Wow, sis, I can’t believe how big and round your boobs are!” Enzo said.

“Well, give them a good squeeze, little brother, and feel how soft and good they feel.” Dot smirked.

Enzo reached out and planted both of his hands on his sister’s big tits and she moaned as he groped the heavy orbs. They were much larger than his hands could ever encompass and he could feel his erection throbbing with rampant desire. He squeezed and groped Dot ever harder, enjoying the gasps and moans that such rough treatment elicited from her. Enzo mauled his sister’s huge tits and made her writhe with sexual excitement.

“Suck ‘em, Enzo! Suck my big boobs, little brother!” Dot breathed in between loud gasps of pleasure.

Enzo eagerly complied and licked Dot’s huge boob until it was glistening and then licked the other one, dragging his tongue across every inch of her tit. She was breathing hard when he finally placed his mouth on her big, hard, dark green nipple. Enzo slobbered and sucked on one thick nipple, then the other, making his sister squirm in forbidden pleasure. He reached down between her legs and rubbed her slippery, overly lubricated pussy. Wet squishy sounds could be heard as he rubbed up and down her puffy pussy mound and the air was thick with the scent of raw sex.

Enzo gently chewed on his sister’s rubbery nipple and pinched the other with his fingers. Dot went wild at this and Enzo stepped up his oral assault. He also began to tug at her nipple while pulling on the other one, and alternated between both nipples. Eventually Dot could simply take no more.

“Lick my pussy, Enzo! Suck my pussy, little brother!” Dot hissed as she laid back on a wooden table and spread her legs. Her puffy pussy was on perfect display and she spread the big fleshy lips of her pussy with two fingers as she gave Enzo a very lustful stare.

Enzo obeyed quickly and got down between his sister’s wide spread legs and immediately the powerful aroma of her sweaty sex assaulted his sense of smell and made him light-headed. Enzo had always wondered what his big sister’s pussy looked like and he now realized it was more erotic than he had ever imagined. He opened his lips and licked up and down Dot’s pussy slit, flicking the erect green clit with his tongue. He then licked her bulging pussy lips and sucked on the meaty labia with loud slurping smacks. Dot slowly licked her lips as she gazed down into her little brother’s eyes and gave him the most unbelievably nasty stare he’d ever seen from her. Enzo responded by opening his mouth wide on his big sister’s pussy mound and pushing his tongue deep between her cunt lips. Enzo probed Dot’s pussy with his tongue, sucking and licking noisily on her wet slit.

“That’s the way, you little sister-licker. You suck pussy sooooo well for such a little boy, Enzo. I’ve always fantasized about doing this. Mhhhhh…yeah! You like sucking your big sister’s pussy? I hope so, because I want it sooo bad!” Dot gasped as she writhed from Enzo’s oral skills.

Enzo was shocked and aroused at the same time from hearing his big sister talk this way. She was usually so wholesome and straight-laced…he never imagined would talk so nasty like this. He alternately sucked on Dot’s big clit and gently chewed and tugged on it with his teeth as he sucked and tongued her glistening pussy. He also flicked his tongue at the entrance of her pee-hole and battered her clit over and over with his tongue. He never let up and continued sucking and licking on Dot’s cunt until she screamed in pleasure.

“OOHHH! I’m COMING! AH! GHHAAAUD! Feels so good! UHHHH!” Dot groaned as she threw her head back and wailed in pleasure. Multiple orgasms flashed through Dot’s body, centered on her spasming pussy, and Enzo was surprised when he felt warm piss shoot into his mouth from Dot’s pussy.

“GGLLUUARGH!” Enzo gagged, as the acrid liquid splattered in a big stream directly into his mouth.

“Suck my piss, little brother! UUAAAH! Yeah! Suck the piss out of me!” Dot loudly groaned, bucking against Enzo’s face and grabbing his head in both hands.

Enzo complied and alternated between sucking, licking, and swallowing as his orgasming sister jammed her pussy against his face. When Dot’s orgasms were finally starting to slow down, Enzo had so much piss in his belly that it looked slightly swollen. He kept the last of Dot’s piss in his mouth and didn’t swallow. Instead he moved up to her face and gave her a wet sloppy kiss, sharing the bitter puss with her. Dot drank her own piss out of her little brother’s mouth and searched his mouth with her tongue for more. Enzo sucked on his sister’s tongue and groped her tits and ass. Sister and brother took turns sucking on each other’s tongues for several minutes, groping each other’s bodies and breathing heavily.

“Suck my cock, sis!” Enzo enthusiastically said. “You like sucking cock, sis? Do you like little boy’s cocks? Do you wanna suck me off?”

“Mhhhhh…yesss!” Dot huskily replied. “I want to be your sucking sister, Enzo. I want some incest. I want to be your slut. Let’s talk dirty, Enzo. Let’s get really nasty, okay”

“Yeahhhh, sis, you’re such a whore. I never had any idea…” Enzo exclaimed, stroking his big dick.

Dot got down between her little brother’s legs and took his big thick cock in her hands and stroked it. Enzo placed his hands on his sister’s head and gave a slight moan of pleasure. The strong smell of Enzo’s sweaty groin was invigorating to his big sister and she swooned at the powerful aroma.

Dot looked up into her brother’s eyes as she wetly licked his cock and balls until they were glistening and drenched in saliva. She took one of his big nuts in her mouth and sucked on it right through the ballsac. She sucked on the other big ball and while she did this she never stopped pumping Enzo’s hard cock and always kept her gaze fixed on his eyes.

Enzo threw back his head and gave a low moan of bliss. He widened his stance a bit and kept his hands firmly planted on Dot’s head.

Dot could feel her little brother’s desire and brought her lips to the bulbous head of his hard dick. She opened her mouth around the head and sucked on it for a moment, sliding her tongue against the piss-slit, before accepting the rest of his shaft.

Dot stopped momentarily to say, “Gimme some spit, little brother. Go ahead, Enzo, spit in my mouth. Spit on my face, too. I’m your big sister but I’m also your suck-slut.” Dot then opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue, looking up at Enzo with a sexual expression that was irresistible.

Enzo felt a surge of arousal at his sister’s depraved request. He would NEVER have imagined she would ever act like this! It was even more unbelievable because this was all being broadcast to every vid-window in Mainframe! Enzo realized it was either have every person in Mainframe know his sister was a slut and that he committed incest with her or get nullified in this game cube. He chose not to be nullified, and seeing his big sister like this made it a very easy decision to make.

A big glob of spit hit Dot’s cheek, then another splatted against her forehead, while another landed on her nose. Enzo cleared his throat and spit a huge glob of saliva into Dot’s mouth, and again on her tongue. He spit in her eye by accident but Dot only flinched a little. She kept her mouth wide open and her tongue was an easy target. Enzo spit into her mouth again and again and onto her tongue several times. When he was through, Dot’s face was a slimy glistening mask of spittle. Her mouth was full of her brother’s saliva and she swallowed some and spit the rest back onto his cock. Dot gave a little moan as she engulfed Enzo’s cock again and began to swallow it. Dot started gagging when she got half of Enzo’s big dick in her mouth but her eyes never stopped staring up into his. She was surprised when Enzo held her head steady with his hands and started pushing his cock down her throat. Dot choked and gagged repeatedly as her throat was invaded by her little brother’s very large, very hard, very wide penis. She had a lot of trouble breathing but Enzo didn’t let up. He forced every inch of his huge cock down his sister’s throat until her nose bumped up against his groin and her lower lip was flat against the base of his cock.

“Uhhhnnn…!” Enzo groaned, grinding his pelvis against his sister’s sucking mouth. He had every inch of his sizable young penis buried down her throat and the sensation was spectacular. Her natural gag reflex methodically squeezed and gripped his cock like a soft, wet, smooth glove.

Dot sucked hard as she pulled back, leaving only the head of Enzo’s cock in her mouth. “Awwwwwhhmmmmm!” She moaned as she went down on her brother’s cock again. She didn’t stop until her lips pressed firmly against the base and she gagged again, but didn’t care. Her eyes watered uncontrollably as she choked on her little brother’s massive member but she loved every minute of it.

“Mhhhh…Suck me, sis! Suck! Ohhhh…yeaaaahhh! You really know how to…uhhnn…do it! Oh, god! Feels soooo good! Do you like being a slut? Do you like being a brother-sucker? Ohhhh….I hope so! Mhhmmmm…because this feels too good to ever stop!” Enzo breathed.

Dot continued to work over her little brother’s big dick, bobbing her head back and forth on the thick young shaft. She took deep hard sucking pulls on it with her mouth and ropes of drool hung down from her chin and the base of Enzo’s cock. Her mouth made very audible wet sucking sounds as she slobbered on her brother’s huge penis. At times she would stop to gasp for air and suck on his big balls while she pumped his cock in her fist. Other times she would suck all the way to the cockhead and let it slip out of her mouth with a loud oral pop. She enjoyed watching Enzo’s big drool-covered cock bounce and sway when she gave him oral pops and by the expression on his youthful face he enjoyed it even more. Dot seldom ever took her eyes off of Enzo’s and kept looking up at him while orally mauling his thick young dick.

Enzo was in blissful nirvana as his sister expertly proved just how good she could make him feel with her mouth and throat. She never slowed her pace and kept up a steady rhythm of sucking that made Enzo groan in ecstasy. Both Dot and Enzo lost all track of time and all they could focus on was the moment. Eventually Enzo could hold out no longer…his impending climax was approaching fast.

“Ohhh…Sis! I’m gonna cum! I wanna cum in your throat, and your mouth, and your face! Swallow my sperm, sis! Let me fill your belly with my cum!” Enzo exclaimed, his hands still firmly planted on Dot’s head.

Dot swooned with sexual excitement at hearing her little brother talk to her this way. She wanted his boy-cum and sucked him off even harder and faster than before, eager for her belly to be filled with his creamy seed.

“UUAAAHHH!” Enzo groaned, bucking his hips hard against Dot’s face. He jammed his pulsing cock all the way down her convulsing throat and held it there right as his orgasm began. Dot’s tight gagging throat pumped wildly on his cock and Enzo blasted huge thick globs of sperm straight into her stomach. Enzo ejaculated in a long series of rapid-fire bursts that were as fast as they were copious and it was not long until Dot’s belly was full and distended with her little brother’s sperm. Dot’s tight throat wade a wet sucking sound as Enzo pulled his cock out of it except for the large mushroom-shaped head. Dot gasped for air, another couple of seconds and she would have blacked out from lack of oxygen. She kept her mouth open as Enzo shot load after load of cum all over her face and hair. One big glob of spunk splatted directly in her eye, making her wince a little bit. He smeared his spurting cock all over her face and rubbed the slimy jizz across her sexy features.

“Keep your mouth open, sis, and don’t swallow. I’m going to fill your mouth with cum.” Enzo said, jerking his cock in his fist and directing the gushing member to her lips. Dot complied and opened her mouth wide, sticking out her tongue for it to be targeted also.

Enzo shot huge thick jets of cum again and again into his sister’s mouth. His orgasm was prolonged by the game and so was his supply of sperm. He let his spunk splatter onto Dot’s tongue and soak it thoroughly as he sent massive blasts of cum into her open mouth. Soon, Dot’s mouth was full to the brim with thick, gooey, milky-white cum and Enzo still kept on spurting. He could feel his orgasms beginning to wane, though, and shot the last few loads all over Dot’s big round tits, rubbing the slimy substance against her soft melons with his hard cock.

Enzo was surprised when Dot suddenly grabbed him and pulled him down next to her. She pressed her lips against his and delivered a huge wet french kiss on her little brother and transferred the entire contents of her mouth to his. Enzo was startled but did not resist. He accepted his own cum and swallowed it while his sister probed his mouth with her tongue. Enzo sucked on his sister’s tongue as they kissed and then delved his tongue into her mouth. He could taste his tangy sperm and the smell of sex was intoxicating.

Dot bent her knees and crouched slightly so that her face was level with her little brother’s. She gently stroked her little brother’s now semi-erect, cum-slippery cock in one hand and slid her other around his back and over the swell of his young buttocks, cupping one of his flanks and giving it a light squeeze. She also pressed her huge tits into Enzo’s chest. Enzo responded by placing both hands on his big sister’s ass and kneading it. After several minutes of extremely passionate kissing, Dot finally pulled away a little bit. A wet strand of saliva still connected their lips.

“Get nasty with me little brother.” Dot breathed, fixing Enzo with an extremely lustful stare.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck you sis. Not soft and gentle like you and Bob do it. I’ve always wanted to fuck you really hard. ” Enzo gasped.

“Well, that makes two of us, little brother. I’ve had fantasies of you taking me really rough and making me scream…making me your bitch and talking dirty to me, calling me all sorts of nasty names. ” Dot responded, licking her lips.

“All of Mainframe is watching us right this very minute, though, sis…” Enzo exclaimed.

“You know what? I don’t even care anymore. Let them watch. Maybe it’ll take some adjusting to if…WHEN…when get back but we’ve all adjusted to changes before, no reason to stop now. Go ahead little brother, make me the biggest slut in Mainframe! Use me, abuse me, fuck me! Take me and make me your bitch while everyone watches! I’m getting turned-on to the idea of having everyone watching us…it makes me even more horny!” Dot huskily replied.

“Wow, sis…I never had any idea…!” Enzo stammered, his cock now fully erect again.

“Well now you DO!” Dot remarked. “Now lie down, Enzo. Your big sister is going to mount you and ride you like a bucking binome!”

Enzo wasted no time in lying down on the floor on his back. “Yeah, get on me sis!” Enzo replied. Dot stood over him, one foot on either side of his body and did a gyrating sexual dance for a minute or two, savoring the lewdness of what she was about to do to him. She then got down, her knees on either side of Enzo. The boy’s big slime-covered dick was laying flat on his belly and Dot grabbed it at the base in her fist. She was barely able to span it with her hand and the thick cock-knob was oozing pre-cum. Dot raised up a little and rubbed Enzo’s big smooth cockhead back and forth through her pussy slit, mashing it into her big smooth, hairless, pussy mound. She loved the sensation, swiping it back and forth through her slit, and, from his expression, so did her little brother.

Dot placed the head of Enzo’s dick at the entrance of her pussy. “Unngh!” Dot groaned as she pushed down. With an audible POP, Enzo’s cockhead gained entrance past his sister’s tight vaginal opening.

“Uuuh!” Enzo moaned, looking up into his sister’s eyes. “Sis! You’re so wet and tight!”

Dot had a bit of difficulty getting her brother’s cockhead inside her and she concentrated as she struggled to accept the huge shaft of hard boy-cock. She slowly sank down onto every inch of her little brother’s hard penis, sweat dripping from her brow, until she finally had it all inside her. Her pussy was stretched wide and it felt as painful as it did pleasurable. Dot groaned in victorious triumph as she took all her brother had to give.

“Uhhhhngh! Squeezing…me…so…hard! Unnn! So tight…sis! AHH! It feels…good…but…hurts, too! OHH! Sis! AH! Your…pussy is…so…alpha-numeric!” Enzo gasped, as he writhed under his big sister.

Dot began pumping up and down on her little brother’s cock, facing him and staring straight at him the entire time with her pleasant, wholesome, good-girl expression. She knew everyone across Mainframe was watching this and her survival (and that of the others) depended upon how nasty she could get, but a part of her was really getting off on this and she wasn’t just acting. Not by a longshot. She was enjoying being a slut. No, not just a slut…the biggest slut ever. She never knew that just under her nice, conservative, businesslike façade were these intense, bottled-up, hidden emotions of lust! She felt such freedom and liberation in finally giving in to them.

“Mmmhhhhmmm…your dick is so big, Enzo, it’s stretching my pussy to the limit! Aauuuuuhhh…yeeaaaahhh! You always wanted to get that dick up my pussy and now I’m going to give it to you, little brother. I love the way it feels having your cock up my…tight…wet…cunt! Uuhhhnnn! I want some brother-love!” Dot panted. To prove her point she slammed all the way down on his cock and slowly gyrated her hips, undulating seductively on her brother’s impaling fuck-shaft. She licked her lips wetly and gazed upon him with lust-starved eyes. Her tight pussy gripped his cock and squeezed it unmercifully, bending it and twisting it as she gyrated. Enzo’s cockhead was right up against her cervix and she moaned in pleasure as Enzo gasped in ecstatic agony.

Dot’s huge breast orbs bounced in a somewhat circular pattern, but sometimes banging into each other and going in wild directions, as she humped harder and faster atop her little brother. His cock was her entire universe and the pleasure/pain it gave her was all that she could think about…all that she craved. She grunted and groaned with every deep thrust and her groin hit his own with jarring impact. The slapping sound of sweaty flesh colliding with flesh, the heavy aroma of pure raw sex, and the incredible sensations their bodies were experiencing all served to drive both Dot and Enzo into a fever pitch of animalistic lust. Enzo had surrendered completely to his sister and she had surrendered completely to her wanton lust. Dot continued to pump away on top of her brother, her pussy a velvety vice of sexual power.

“Ahhhh…Sis! Uhhn! Gonna…cum! Can’t hold back any more! Ahhhhn! I can feel it! I’m so…close! Ahhhh!” Enzo exclaimed, breathlessly, as his big sister continued her unrelenting sex assault.

“Yeah, little brother! Shoot that spunk deep inside me! Give your sperm, Enzo! Give your big sister what she needs! Uuuhhhh! Yeah! I’m going to squeeze your cock with my pussy and just milk out every least bit of cum you’ve got! Ohhhh! I want it! Pump that boy juice into me, Enzo! Come on, little brother, do me! Uuhhhhh! I’m your whore! I’m your cum-bitch!” Dot exclaimed, hammering up and down on her brother’s pole, her big tits bouncing like crazy. Suddenly Enzo grunted loudly and Dot momentarily stopped her wild humping frenzy, instead sinking down completely on Enzo’s cock until his huge dickhead was pressed up against her cervix.

“AAAuuuuuaaaaAAAAAAHHHHhhhhhh!!!” Dot groaned. Her moan was long and loud as her cervix was stung by powerful jets of thick spunk. Dot’s pussy was son flooded with cum and the viscous goo squirted back out from around the sides of her pussy as she began pumping up and down on Enzo’s throbbing cock. Her pace was slower and more deliberate, but no less demanding. Enzo’s cock almost popped out on every upstroke, and the big shaft completely disappeared inside of Dot on every downstroke. It was the most intense climax Enzo had ever had, even counting his times with Andraia.

Dot was climaxing also and her pussy spasmed powerfully as she moaned in ecstasy. She continued to grind away at Enzo and her lust was showing no signs of faltering.

Enzo groaned and bucked under his sister’s clutching greedy pussy and filled her with blast after blast of thick jism. He could feel his own cum oozing back down onto his groin and balls as it oozed back out of Dot’s thoroughly sperm-packed pussy. His orgasm stretched out far longer than he had ever thought possible. Even after Enzo had shot his last bit of cum, Dot continued to ride him for several minutes more, getting every last bit of pleasure from her orgasm possible.

Enzo grinned and said, “Wow, sis, that was totally on-line! It was better than all of my fantasies!”

“Well don’t put that big dick of yours away, yet, little brother, because we’re not finished yet. I want to win this game…and I want to explore a few of my fantasies too. Besides fucking you like an animal, you know what I’ve always wanted to do with you, Enzo?” Dot asked.

“What’s that, sis?” Enzo smiled.

“This!” Dot replied, straddling Enzo’s face. She faced away from him, and bent over, so that she was directly facing his twitching, cum-covered cock. She smothered his face in her sweaty, aromatic, sperm-sloppy groin…her cum-packed pussy pressing against his mouth. It was the standard 69 position, and both brother and sister began licking and sucking.

“Mmmmmhhh, tastes like Dot!” Dot smirked, licking Enzo’s slimy semi-erect dick. She could plainly taste her own pussy on his cock and the intermingled taste and smell of both their sexes was intoxicating.

“Mmhhhh! Tastes like Enzo!” Enzo answered back, licking and tonguing his sister’s slippery, cum-flooded pussy. He soon had a full erection and was eager to show his big sister that he was not afraid to swallow his own cum.

“Awwwwmmmm! Mmmmhhhmmp! Mmwaah! Hmmmp!” Dot moaned as she slurped and sucked on her brother’s rigid cock. She deep-throated the entire thing and bobbed her head up and down on his cock slowly at first, then much faster.

SLAP! SMACK! SLAP! Enzo slapped and spanked his sister’s big well-rounded buttocks, making her ass-globes jiggle quite enticingly. He groped and squeezed both of her sexy butt cheeks as he sucked and tongued her pussy. Enzo lugged out great globs of his own cum and swallowed as his sister sucked his dick and licked off every ounce of cum from his throbbing shaft.

Because of the parameters of the game, or because of his own incredible sexual arousal, Enzo was more than ready for more action. He mauled his sister’s soft, round, green flanks and continued to lick/suck/tongue her smooth wet pussy slit. He flicked her clit with his tongue and teased it with his teeth. Dot responded by sucking harder on Enzo’s cock, taking deep hard pulls on it with her suctioning mouth. Her cheeks hollowed out around the boy’s shaft as she made obscene, sucking, slurping sounds.

Both Dot and Enzo could not keep up this pace for long do soon after their previous screwing so both simply concentrated on getting off as quickly and as intensely as possible. Dot renewed her efforts on Enzo’s cock and Enzo redoubled his oral attack on his sister’s pussy.

In moments, both Dot and Enzo began to climax and their orgasms were powerful and prolonged. Dot’s muffled screams and moans only provided Enzo with more pleasure and his own loud muffled groans had the same effect on her. After wrenching out every last bit of pleasure from their orgasms, Dot and Enzo still continued to lick and suck each other in their 69 embrace for a few minutes before finally pulling away.

“I wonder how we’re doing…” Enzo said, getting up and sitting on a bench near a table.

‘I think we’re doing just fine.” Dot replied, standing up and walking over to the table. She leaned against the table and gazed admiringly at his small young male physique.

“No, I mean the game.” Enzo corrected.

“I think we’re doing okay there, too, Enzo. Still, it might be a good idea…to add some more points to our score, don’t you think?” Dot grinned, rubbing her brother’s semi-erect cock with her foot.

“Yeah, I think we might want to play it safe and add a LOT more points to our score. There’s something else I’ve always wanted to do with you but…well…it’s always just been a fantasy until now…maybe.” Enzo stammered.

“Why, Enzo, it sounds like you are genuinely embarrassed! I’m your sister, you can tell me!” Dot exclaimed, feeling even more turned on at the moment.

“Okay. I want to fuck you in the ass, sis. I always have, especially when you wear that tan form-fitting costume. The way it hugs every contour of your body…man! It really turns me on and I’ve jacked off so many times thinking of fucking you up the ass that I’ve lost count! Come on, sis! Please? You’ve got the best looking ass in Mainframe!” Enzo replied.

“Hmmm…Only on ONE condition, Enzo.” Dot answered, in a stern tone of voice. Actually, she was just as aroused by the idea as her little brother was and had many similar erotic thoughts about him, but kept them hidden away until now.

“Alright, sis. Name it.” Enzo said, a bit crestfallen. He was not sure if he’d offended his big sister or not.

“You have to be as rough and nasty as possible. You have to treat me like a gutter-whore. You have to humiliate me, or else no deal!” Dot replied, just as sternly as before.

Enzo almost didn’t believe what he was hearing. He shot her a surprised look and she smiled and gave him a playful wink. “Wow, sis! This is so cool!”

“Just remember what I said, little brother, and don’t stop no matter what I say. I want you to sodomize me good and hard. I think rape would be a better word, except that I want you to do it as much as you do. Just get nasty and don’t let me down, little brother!”

“But sis, all of Mainframe is watching.” Enzo remarked.

“I know, and that’s what turns me on, too.” Dot answered as she spread her legs and bent over a padded bench, grasping the sides of the bench firmly with both hands. “Now get back there and fuck me in the ass. Give it to me good, Enzo. Talk dirty to me, call me names, make me scream.”

Enzo grinned maliciously and immediately got into position behind his sister’s gorgeous butt and roughly spanked one meaty globe, watching her sexy ass jiggle. “Shut up, sis, you fucking bitch!

“Uuhhhnn!” Dot groaned in response to the stinging slap. She felt Enzo’s big bulbous cockhead sliding up and down between the deep crack of her ass several times before pressing up against her small anus. She had never heard Enzo talk like this…and it excited her.

“You want it, sis? You want your little brother to fuck you like the cheap whore you are? You want everyone in Mainframe to see you scream? You want me to screw your ass you dirty bitch?”

“Y-yes! Do me, Enzo! Fu-fuck me in the ass, little brother!” Dot gasped, excitedly.

Enzo wedged his cock between his sister’s big round buttocks and shoved forward, struggling to get the head of his cock into the tiny opening. He pushed harder and finally the head popped in, almost audibly.

“Uuhhh!” Dot grunted as her anus was stretched wide.

“You want me to make you scream, sis? You want me to make you my bitch? Well take THIS you stupid cunt!” Enzo exclaimed. He did not ease the rest of his cock in slowly. Instead he grabbed his big sister’s wide hips and gave one powerful lunge, spearing his entire cock straight up her ass in one punishing jab.

“NNnnNNNGHHH!!! Dot grunted, much louder, through clenched teeth. Even though she was expecting it, Dot still felt incredible pain. Enzo might be a little boy, but his cock was twice the size of most men’s.

“Did that hurt, sis? Well I don’t care if it did or not because you’re my slut! Your tight ass feels soooo good…I’m just going to fuckin’ hammer your big round butt, you whore!” Enzo growled, pulling his cock almost all the way out and then sinking it back in.

“AaaaOOWWWW!!!” Dot groaned, long and loud. “UUUHHNNGH! Enzo! You’re killing me! Uuooohhh! Never…though…it…(uhng)…could…HURT…this…(nngh)…much! Fuck! AAHHH!!!” Dot grunted.

Enzo pulled back and brutally thrust into his sister’s gorgeous ass again, watching her buttocks jiggle from the force of the impact. “Gonna bust your sexy butt, sis! Gonna give it to you hard and deep you bitch!”

“AAUUHHH! AAHHH! HHUUAAHH!” Dot yelled. “Good…(hunh)…God! AAAHHGG! You’re going…t-to…(aauurh)…split me…in..two! AAAOOWWW!!! Ahhngh! FUCK! AAHH! HURRRTS! AAUUWWW!!!”

“YEEAAAWWHH! Scream, you cheap slut! All you’re fucking good for is a hard screw! UHHNGH! Gonna slam your tight sexy ass, sis! YEAH! Take it, bitch! UHH! I love your big tight ass! HUUNH!” Enzo exclaimed as he began to sodomize his sister with deep, hard, fast strokes.

“UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH!” Dot grunted in unison with every penetrating jab. She fought to remain conscious as the blinding pain clouded her vision. The wet meaty smack of flesh slapping forcefully against flesh resonated loudly in the room and perspiration slickened both Dot and Enzo’s bodies with a shiny sheen.

Enzo was like a wild savage, mindlessly hammering away at his sister’s ass. “Come on, you worthless cunt! Uhh! Come on, butt sister! Anal whore! Ahhh! Yeah! Uunnh!” The boy continued to jam every inch of his massive young cock up his sister’s rectum in hard punishing jabs, jackhammering her ass without the slightest mercy.

“G-GhAuhhd! Awwhhh…FUCK! Uh! UH! UH! UH! UH! EnNnZOOoOOoOOHHH! UH! UNH! AGH! AH! UH!” Dot grunted as she was pummeled. She felt Enzo reach down and grab her green hair in his fist and yank her head upward. His other hand reached around and roughly mauled one of her huge soft tits. She was being forcibly taken by her own brother…and she was undeniably getting off on it! Dot reached down between her legs and fingered her cum-dripping pussy. She tweaked and stroked her clit, which was now as big as her thumb. Her orgasm was just about to overtake her and it was perfect timing, for Enzo was also nearing his climax.

“Can’t take it any more! Gonna cum, sis! I’m going to shoot my incest-seed up your ass! Gonna pump your sexy butt full of my brother-spunk! The only thing you’re good for is taking dick up the ass, sis, you cheap whore! Everybody across Mainframe knows it now, and you’re going to be nothing more than a cum-drenched slut for the rest of your career. You want that? Is that turning you on? You wanna lose everything and become a fuck-whore?” Enzo exclaimed, gasping in ragged breaths as he brutally pounded his sister’s anus with ferocious jabs.

“Y-YESSS! I want…(uh!) to be..(nngh!)…a slut! AHHHH! I want (uhhn!) to…(ah!) be a…total..(anngh!)…FUCK-SLUT! Aahhh…GOD! UUHH! WANNA…BE…F-FUCKED…AND… USED…BY YOU…BY ANYBODY! OOWWW! FUCK! AH! Your dick hurts up my ass, Enzo! I’m…I’m your (uuhhngh!)…I’m your bitch! Your big s-sis is (aaagh!)…your bitch! Take me…whenever you want…rape me…whenever (uhngh!)..you want…humiliate and d-degrade me…w-whenever you (nngh!)..want! AAWW…FUCK! YEAH! Give me…your…(ahh!)..seed, little brother! I want you…(uungh!) to shoot it up my (ungh!) tight ass!” Dot groaned and wailed.

“UUHHNG! Here…it…c-comes…you…BITCH! AAAHHHHH!!!” Enzo yelled, tossing his head back and moaning like a wild animal. His cock throbbed and began spurting great thick ropes of sperm straight up his sister’s widely stretched rectum. Again and again, his pulsating dick ejaculated massive blasts of gooey spunk. Enzo quickly filled Dot’s ass with sperm and the backflow squirted out from around the sides of his dick as he plunged it in and out of Dot’s tight anus.

“AAAHHHH…YYEEAAHHH!!! Give your big slut-sister what she’s always wanted, Enzo! Pump your sperm up my ass! AHH! Screw me hard! OHHHH…YEEAAHHH! AAHHH!” Dot screamed, passionately, as she climaxed just as powerfully as Enzo. Her fingers squished in and out of her pussy rapidly and she attacked her clit without mercy.

Enzo’s monumental orgasm seemed to just go on and on, never slowing down. He felt Dot clamp her buttocks down around his cock as he impaled her, making her tight rectum far tighter than ever before. It took him a bit of effort to pull out, and every time he did so she released her “grip” but as soon as he was in to the hilt she clamped down on him again, setting up a steady pace. Finally, Enzo could endure no more and gave in to his own exhaustion. He surrendered to Dot’s lust and sank his entire cock up her ass and let her squeeze his cock with her ass muscles.

Dot milked her brother’s cock with her sexy butt, enjoying the sensation of having her rectum packed so full of cock and sperm. A she grimaced from the pain, she slowly licked her lips and relished the intense sensation of her masturbation and rough sodomy. She had never felt so free or turned on as she did now and, as she gritted her teeth as Enzo pulled his cock out of her ass, she thrilled to her nasty liberation. The most wholesome and sweet woman in all of Mainframe was now the most obscene slut it would ever know. Dot orgasmed again just from thinking about it.

Enzo pulled his cock out of Dot’s ass with a wet ‘splorch’ sound and then slapped the spurting member against her ample buttocks. He smeared his gooey jism all over both of his sister’s large rounded ass globes and watched as her sexy buns jiggled from the meaty impacts as he spanked her with his dick.

Finally, Enzo was spent and could not possibly go on. His twitching semi-erect cock was covered in cum as he backed up and got to his feet. He helped Dot up and kissed her wetly and passionately for several minutes, his heavy cock bumping up against her thigh and her big tits mashing against his chest. She had to bend over to kiss him and her pendulous breasts were wet and slippery with sweat.

“MMmmmmmhhhhh!” Dot groaned into Enzo’s mouth.

As they finished exploring each other’s mouths again with their tongues, Enzo and Dot wearily sat down at the big bench.

“You’re fantastic, sis!” Enzo exclaimed, catching his breath. His massive erection now only a quarter of it’s previous length and girth.

“You are pretty alpha-numeric, too, little brother,” Dot replied, sweetly. “I really got off on what you just did to me. It’s only the beginning, I hope, of much much more.”

“Wow, sis! You bet it is!” Enzo enthusiastically said.

Suddenly, Dot’s next thoughts were cut short as a bright flash of light enveloped them and suddenly Dot and Enzo were back in the starting chamber for the game. Andraia, Friskit, Hexadecimal, and Megahorse stared at Dot and Enzo in surprise.

“Enzo!” Andraia exclaimed, running up to hug her now much younger boyfriend. “I was getting worried!”

“What’s going on?” Dot asked, looking at Hexadecimal. “What’s the score?”

“Oh, you two are winning, but not by much. The score is very close and ‘dear’ Andraia, here, was less than confident about your…performance. You may have won that little scenario but I’m afraid you’re going to have to do better if you intend to win this game.” Hexadecimal replied.

“My god…I thought we were winning by a much wider margin! Who could possibly be giving us this much competition? Who are we playing against?”

Andraia looked over her shoulder, hearing the question. She disengaged from her embrace with Enzo and answered, “We don’t know for sure, but we think it’s either a user or an AI. He’s called ‘Superjizz’ and whatever he is, he seems to be quite adept at this particular thing.”

“Well, let’s not give him a chance to rest or prepare! I’m ready for the next level!” Dot exclaimed, confidently. “Let’s go!”

Suddenly there was a flash which filled the room, leaving us to await the next scene in…

“Dot: Level 2!”


End file.
